havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Parker (real)
You may be looking for the show's central character Audrey Prudence Parker (b. Monday December 7 1981) is a Special Agent with the FBI who arrived in Haven, Maine in pursuit of a woman using her identity."Spiral" Background Parker grew up an orphan and ward of the state. She grew up at least nominally as she received the sacrament of , taking the middle name of Prudence, which she'd later describe as "self-inflicted". Her first kiss was at age eighteen.As You Were Children in the orphanage where Parker grew up used to tell stories about bad kids getting trapped in the walls, so as a child, Parker and the other orphans would knock on all the walls, listening for hidden compartments. Her third foster home was in , where she lived with her foster-father Jack and several foster-siblings, including a 12-year-old girl named Teresa. When Parker learned that Teresa was being molested by their foster-father, she hid in Teresa's bed; when Jack climbed into the bed as well, she stabbed him in the neck with a pair of Mickey Mouse scissors. Jack never molested Teresa again, and the incident prompted Parker to pursue a career in law enforcement."A Tale of Two Audreys" When she was ten, Parker stayed in a lake house that a church let foster kids use. It had "funny wind chimes" made of old forks and spoons, and whenever she had a nightmare, the sound of the chimes would calm her, reminding her of where she was."Love Machine" At Parker's fifth grade carnival some of the older girls forced her to go into a fun house. A clown came out of nowhere and frightened her. Even as an adult, she considered this the scariest thing she'd seen in her entire life."Fear & Loathing" Parker traveled to twice in the course of her work for the FBI: once in pursuit of a pedophile, and once in pursuit of a serial killer. She also investigated a case in Miami in early 2010, using her own unconventional methods to successfully close the case. In 2010, after the mysterious woman arrived in Haven, she started dating a doctor named Brad. Time in Haven Parker traveled to Haven, Maine in pursuit of a woman who was using her identity. Upon her arrival, she was arrested by HPD Detective Nathan Wuornos after she pulled a gun on Haven's Audrey Parker. While in handcuffs she called her supervisor to tell him that a blonde woman in Haven was using her identity. She later accompanied Wuornos and Haven's Audrey Parker in pursuit of T. J. Smith, whose Trouble was causing the ten plagues to hit Haven. The two Audreys then discovered that shared all of the same memories, including ones from childhood that neither of them had ever told to anyone. When her supervisor, the real Agent Howard arrived in Haven, she lied about Haven Parker's whereabouts, claiming that she had fled for Canada. She remained in Haven to help the other Audrey Parker unravel her identity secrets, even making plans to rent the apartment above The Grey Gull with the other Parker. She didn't tell her boyfriend, Brad about why she was staying in Haven or that she'd met a woman with all of her memories because she wasn't sure what to say. She decided it was easier to let him think that FBI business was keeping her away. Parker enlisted Duke Crocker's assistance in tracking down the other Parker's mystery man, who had been using the real Agent Howard's identity. She threatened to call in the Coast Guard to inspect his board, and Crocker reluctantly provided her with tapes from the marina's security system, which he'd hacked. She was able to locate where the man calling himself Agent Howard had stayed while in Haven, but all she found was an empty house with Haven Parker's copy of Unstake My Heart. On the inside cover was the message "Happy Birthday" and a string of numbers: 44 2 65/68 785. Parker discovered that the numbers were geographic coordinates, and learned that they refered to "a remote spit of land" ten miles from Haven known as Kick'em Jenny Neck. Parker then bribed Crocker to take her to the island by offering to give him a copy of the Locameyer file. On the Neck, Parker hiked through dense wood until she discovered The Barn in a middle of a clearing. She ventured inside, but what she found remains unknown. Soon after, she was found by Crocker wandering the island with no memory of her own identity or what she was doing there. Crocker returned her to the Haven Police Department, where Haven Parker reminded her of her name and told her about herself. Crocker told them about Brad, who Parker had told him about, and the HPD called him and explained that she'd been found by a local, wandering around with no memory of who she was. When Parker saw Brad she was able to recall his name, and agreed to leave with him. Personality and preferences Parker liked the music of , though she'd rather claim that was her favorite singer. She enjoyed matinees in empty theaters and liked cupcakes. She took her coffee without milk,"Countdown" liked sparkling water with an orange peel, and hated runny eggs and vegemite."Friend or Faux" Parker has never run a 10k"Business As Usual" or had piano lessons. Following a too memorable spring break, Parker avoided drinking tequila. Parker's sixth grade best friend Brenda used to say that Parker thought too hard. Duke Crocker liked Parker, but said that she wasn't as nice as his Audrey Parker. Evidence Ryan dismissed Parker as calling her "sensible-shoes FBI lady". Haven's Audrey Parker considered Parker a close friend, like a sister. Growing up, Parker didn't have friends, no one close enough that she'd call them for a ride if her car broke down. She claimed that she was simply too busy for friends, working two jobs in college then going to Quantico and then the Bureau."Ain't No Sunshine" .}} Even after discovering that another woman had all of her memories, Parker considered herself normal, telling Duke Crocker that she worried about work, and had relationship issues just like anyone else. Due to her and Mara sharing the same memories, she was very similar to Haven's Audrey Parker. Parker was less open to the idea of the Troubles than Mara was, though this may simply be because she had less time to get used to them. Both the real Audrey Parker and Haven's Audrey Parker wanted to rule out other possibilities and considered that Haven could be a test site, or that the ground water could be contaminated by pharmaceutical companies illegally dumping drugs. When confronted with a life-threatening Trouble, Parker's instinct was to act, not to talk the person through it. When the other Parker put down her gun and attempted to talk T. J. Smith through his Trouble, the real Parker picked the gun up and aimed it at Smith. Appearances Season 1 * "Spiral" Appearances Season 1 * "Spiral" Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" * "Love Machine" Notes *The intersection where Nathan Wuornos, and the two Audrey Parkers see a car accident and call for help is McCausland Street and Poplar Street. Poplar is the setting for Stephen King's book The Regulators. *In the tradition of Fringe, the official Syfy website refers to the character as Fraudrey (a of "fraud'ulent Aud'rey"). Fringe, however, may well have borrowed its parallel universe conceit from King's Dark Tower series, which makes heavy use of the concepts of alternate dimensions and "twinners." In "Love Machine", Duke Crocker calls her "Audrey Two," which was the name of the alien plant, in "Little Shop of Horrors." References Category:Law enforcement personnel Category:Characters - recurring Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Haven residents Category:Boston residents Category:Character pages